


Smile When You Feel the Sunlight (Like Vines We Intertwined)

by stevie_RST



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I wish I wrote more background characters in this but it is what it is, M/M, Minor Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Larissa "Lardo" Duan, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sort Of, Tater/Snowy (very briefly mentioned), Trans Kent "Parse" Parson, Trans Male Character, a lot of not-dates that are actually dates, farmers market AU, grey ace Jack Zimmermann, kind of, past Tater/Kent (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: Jack and Kent have been in a relationship for years and own a fruit farm together. They sell fruit and honey at the farmers’ market and deliver produce to local places. Bitty, new to town, takes over a bakery from previous owners. Jack and Bitty get off on the wrong foot when they meet during one of Jack's delivers to the bakery. Bitty meets Kent at the market and gets a crush. Next time Jack’s there he realizes the cute guy selling pies is passive aggressive bakery guy. Cue oblivious Jack with a crush, to Kent pointing it out that Jack and Bitty should get together, Kent of course falls for Bitty along the way too.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98
Collections: OMGCP AU Bang 2019





	1. May - Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the OMGCP AU Bang mods (Mars, Anna, Raven, you are all awesome!) for creating and running such an awesome fest! I am so happy that this was one of my first Check Please fic fests. This was a lot of fun and I hope to participate next year too! 
> 
> Thank you so much to [KARIN848](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848) for the amazing artwork that they created based on this fic! It is so perfect and I love it and everyone should check out all of their art!! They chose the perfect scene to make art of, because it was the first scene I wrote that started this whole au/fic!! I couldn’t be happier with it!
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people that betaed this at some point:  
> [theladymondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen)  
> [thatsclassicsbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby)  
> [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani)  
> [seajay1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234)  
> And my irl friend Jahna 
> 
> And thank you to so many people in the parse posi posse for encouragement, ideas, and help naming things!!!
> 
> Many thanks to Kerry, theladymondegreen, for a lot or encouragement and reading this over sooo many times and fixing my grammar errors (particularly commas)!
> 
> Special thanks to Amber, thatsclassicsbaby, who read over this a bunch of times, sprinted with me all the time, gave me so many ideas, and encouraged me throughout writing this!! Thank you, friend.

“Bits, where did you get ripe peaches?” 

“Oh, I brought them with me from Georgia. And then had Mama ship some to me priority ‘cause I didn’t have enough.”

\--------------------

The local farmers’ market was held in the parking lot of the middle school near the center of town. It was immensely popular and had vendors that were so local they lived a couple blocks away, as well as vendors that travelled from a couple hours away to be there every Saturday. It was a vibrant and eclectic market, housing everything you would expect and then some. 

There were multiple vegetable and fruit farms, a table with honey, a guy selling hot sauce next to a guy selling pickles, handmade soap and artwork for sale, an older gentleman who sold freshly baked bread, the doughnut shop from the other side of town that had a table where they would mainly sell new flavors they were experimenting with, a newly established pie and jam seller, and so much more. The local animal shelter even had their own table. With pictures of dogs and cats up for adoption as well as a sign-up sheet for volunteers. 

The weekly farmers’ market showcased what the town had to offer in terms of local, or local adjacent, goods. Whether it was produce or handmade products, you could find at the farmers’ market, every Saturday from nine am to two pm, rain or shine. 

\--------------------

It was his first day selling at the farmers’ market and Bitty was excited. The bakery was set to (re)open soon—within the next week, he just had to finalize the actual date—and Bitty knew that this was the perfect opportunity to spread the word a bit. 

Bitty walked into the parking lot that the market was held in with his backpack on his back, and two filled crates stacked in his arms—one full of pie and the other full of jars of jam. He figured he’d start out small, even though he had high hopes of people wanting to buy. He took in all the tents and tables as he looked for Lardo and Shitty. They had told him that he could share part of Lardo’s table since they didn’t really need it. Lardo was selling smaller batches of soap lately, since they were focusing more on their other artwork. 

Bitty just followed the sound of Shitty’s voice once he was in range. He continued down the lane created by the sun tents and tables on either side. Some vendors were still setting up their merchandise and Bitty observed everything as he walked by. The air smelled crisp with the earthy scent of produce mingled with the aroma of freshly baked bread and fried doughnuts. Bitty passed a woman selling handmade candles, another woman selling embroidered dish towels and potholders, a maple syrup table, and various other tables until he reached the table housing Lardo’s many soaps. Bitty thought he would be sharing the table, but it was actually two tables pushed together so in the end he had his own table. He put down his crates—on the table not covered with bars of soap—stretching out his arms before taking off his backpack and leaning it against the leg of the table. 

Shitty and Lardo were talking and Lardo caught his eye when they noticed him. They grabbed Bitty in a hug and Shitty wasn’t far behind, joining in to make it a group hug. Bitty was so happy to see his friends. This wasn't the first time he saw them since moving here, but it was just so nice. They were so warm and welcoming and Bitty truly loved them both. Bitty missed Lardo’s hugs, their hugs reminded him of his mama, since they were both about the same height. Shitty’s hugs were good too. He never knew when to let go and would hold on real tight, but Bitty grew to appreciate it. 

“Bits, you glorious man, you’re here. Did you bring me a pie? I could use a pie! My life has been pieless without you.” 

“Now Shitty we all know that’s not true, I mailed y’all plenty of pies before I moved up here,” remarked Bitty with mock offense. 

“But Bits, bro, you know it’s not the same, the pie is one thing, your presence is another.”

“Well thank y’all for letting me share your table, Lord knows what I'd do with all these pies if I didn’t have people to give them to, or in this case sell them to,” Bitty replied with a chuckle.

“Stress baking?” Lardo asked. 

“You know it, and jam making, just don’t tell Mama that I still use Aunt Judy’s jam recipes,” Bitty answered sheepishly while wringing his hands. He was nervous to be selling at the market. It was no longer just helping out his Mama when she sold some pies at the market a couple weekends a month back home. Here he was selling to promote his bakery. 

“And risk not having this marvelous jam, are you kidding me!” Shitty replied with indignation, as if not having jam would be the end of the world. 

“Plus soon your normal baking and stress baking will be the same once the bakery is open for business,” Lardo added. 

“Ugh,” Bitty groaned, “Don’t remind me. Why do y’all think I made so many pies. Who knew running a bakery would be so stressful. I don’t even have the satisfaction of people enjoying my baked goods yet.” 

“Good thing you’re here to sell pie then.” They all shared a chuckle. 

“Oh, Bits, before I forget, there’s someone we want you to meet. I’ll go grab him before customers start showing up,” said Lardo already rounding their table and walking to a tent across the way. 

Bitty fished his tablecloth out of his backpack and shook it out before spreading it across the table. First he took the pie boxes out of the first crate—he didn’t bring too many and almost all of them were peach, but he hoped they would all sell—and displayed them on the left side of the table. He then pulled the various flavors of jam out of the second crate and displayed the jars with a card in front of each flavor. He had just finished setting down the last jar when Lardo returned, a blond man in a backwards snapback in tow. 

Lardo was short with their introductions, “Bitty, this is Kent,” they looked from Bitty to Kent. “And Kent, this is Bitty.” 

“‘Sup, Lardo tells me you bake the best pies, and I’m sure we both know they aren’t very forthcoming with praise unless it’s true.” 

“Thank you, oh Lord, you’re making me blush,” Bitty said with a sheepish smile followed by a nervous chuckle. 

“Anyway, I’m Kent Parson. My partner and I own Zimmerson Farms,” Kent said as he held out his hand for Bitty to shake. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kent Parson. I’m Eric Bittle, but everyone calls me Bitty. My hockey nickname from college,” Bitty said with a big smile, while on the inside he was worried about whether or not his palm was too sweaty as he shook hands with an unfairly gorgeous man.

“No kidding? Shitty mentioned something about hockey, but I didn’t realize you were both on the team. Jack—who is the other co-owner—and I both used to play when we were kids.” 

“Who knew I would meet so many other former hockey players. Shitty mentioned playing shinny once it’s cold enough in the winter.” 

“Well maybe Jack and I will have to join you guys. I can’t make any promises though, it’s been a long time since either of us even put on skates.” 

“That’s alright, it’s been a long time for me, even longer since I figure skated,” Bitty added. “Anyway, I actually think your farm is one of the suppliers for my bakery. It’s Pie In The Sky, just off of Main Street. I’m getting everything ready for it to reopen. I took over ownership about a month ago. Lord, I’m rambling. Would you like to try some jam? I make it and can it myself.” 

“Let me guess, old family recipe?” Kent said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You, sir, would be correct. But if you ever meet my Mama don’t tell her I use my Aunt’s recipe.” 

“I never knew jam drama was a thing. Sounds like the holidays could get heated if anyone found out.” 

“You don’t know the half of it. Which is why, Mr. Parson, I need you to try my jam so you understand why I have to keep using this recipe.” 

“You’re pretty convincing. You must not be new to this.”

“I’ve been helping my Mama bake and sell pies for as long as I can remember.” 

“I guess practice makes perfect,” Kent smiled. There was a playful fondness in his eyes, and Bitty was sure he was flirting. 

“Enough about me, at this rate I’ll just keep rambling. Tell me about your farm?” It was a statement that came out more like a question. But Bitty was flustered, what with a new bakery to talk about and a handsome man hanging onto every word. 

“Oh, well, we recently expanded. So it’s not just fruit anymore. It was a big change, but Jack, um, my partner and I thought it was time to try something new,” Kent shrugged as if owning and running a farm was no big deal. Bitty grew up near orchards, he was at least aware of how much work it could be. 

“Oh that’s great, Honey,” Bitty responded enthusiastically. He also realized that he and Kent had been talking for a little while now and Lardo had left during that time. 

“What?” Kent asked incredulously. 

“What, what?” Bitty asked, worried that he somehow said something wrong. He wasn’t an overly nervous person, but he was a people pleaser, as much as he hated to admit it. He was also extemely gay and extermely weak when a man was flirting with him. 

“You knew we started making honey?” Kent asked a confused smile tugging at his lips. 

“No, um, the pet names are kind of a Southern thing, they just slip out all the time. You know like honey, darling, sugar, sweetheart. Things like that. I’m sorry,” Bitty smiled nervously, as he fiddled with the corner of the table cloth. 

“No sweat. You really should try the honey though. We even have some flavor-infused ones. But the regular wildflower honey has been the best seller so far.”

“I do need honey to put in the centers of my earl grey and lavender flavored macarons.” 

“Well in that case, the first jar’s free. I just hope I get to try those macarons some day,” Kent said. 

Their conversation only lasted a little longer after that, and then they were saying their goodbyes since Kent had to get back to his table as customers started walking through the market. 

So on his first day at the market, Bitty is introduced to one of the most attractive men he has ever met. He was already looking forward to coming to the market every other Saturday, but now he was doubly excited if he got to interact more with Kent. Bitty didn’t really have a type in terms of looks, but he did like men that were taller than him, which wasn’t very hard with him being 5’ 6 ½’’. And men who liked food, cooking, baking, eating, any combination of the three. For a professional baker and now bakery owner he wouldn’t be able to deal with someone who wasn't a foodie in some way. And look at that, Kent didn't only work on a farm, but was co-owner. 

Normally Bitty wouldn’t get his hopes up, but Kent was friends with Lardo which meant he had to be a good person. And Bitty noticed when Kent turned around that he had a pride flag patch on the back right pocket of his jeans, presumably to patch up a hole. Bitty found it endearing and no he did not check out Kent’s ass while his eyes were in that vicinity, ... okay maybe a little bit. 

\--------------------

Bitty was having a bad day. Bad day may have been an understatement. A terrible day. He woke up late, which did not bode well when he had to open the bakery. It hadn’t been long since his move and since he took over ownership of the bakery (that Lardo’s aunt’s friend’s mom used to own). And while he didn’t have to start from scratch (pun intended) to build the business, there was some rebranding and a period of time where the bakery was closed. And since it was still the first week the bakery had been reopened there were a lot of things he hadn’t had to deal with yet. One of those things being deliveries. So not only was he late to get the bakery prepped and ready to open, he was late to meet an early morning delivery of fruit that he would need for the next couple of days. 

So of course anything that could go wrong did. He found that he was out of coffee, which did not help his sleep deprived brain and already crappy mood. So it was no surprise how frustrated he was when his car didn’t start right away. It eventually started, but he knew he would have to take it to a mechanic to make sure it wouldn’t crap out on him again. 

So Bitty was having a bad day and the day had hardly started. It was barely 4:30 in the morning. 

So of course Bitty’s day continued on the path of horribleness. After Bitty parked on the street, he noticed a tall, dark-haired man was waiting by a parked pick-up truck in the alley by the back entrance of the bakery. He must be the delivery guy. Bitty decided to continue getting deliveries from the local fruit farm that the previous owners sourced from, but had yet to meet any of the staff. 

As Bitty approached he started to apologize to the man for being late.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. It’s just been an awful morning, and my car wouldn’t start….” Bitty started to ramble, but was cut off by a scoff as the man glared at him.

“You can save your excuses and be on time the next time you’re expecting a delivery. I do have other deliveries to make,” the man said in a harsh tone. 

Bitty didn’t understand how someone couldn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault he was late and anyone that knew him would say how he was always punctual when it came to the bakery. In other parts of his life not really, but the bakery was important. On any other day, Bitty would recognize that maybe the man was having a bad day himself, but today had Bitty in a bad mood. 

“Well, I apologize for disrupting your schedule, thank you for waiting,” Bitty said in the steeliest tone he could manage; it didn’t take much. He would be polite, but that didn’t mean he had to be sincere—Southern passive-aggressiveness was an art he was a master of after all. At this moment he didn’t understand why the previous owners would order from Zimmerson Farms if this was how their delivery person acted—he didn’t care how handsome Kent the co-owner was. While being late wasn’t professional, disparaging a customer wasn’t either. 

The man replied, “I’ve wasted enough time already, so if you wouldn’t mind unlocking the door I can get you your produce and I can be on my way.” Bitty observed that the man sounded even more frustrated than he did before. 

Bitty jogged past him to unlock the back door and bent down to prop it open with the kettlebell weight that was there for that exact purpose. 

Once Bitty stood back up and moved out of the way, the man brushed past him with a crate of peaches. He went back to the truck and unloaded a crate of cartons of blueberries. After that was another crate of assorted cartons of berries. He stuck out the hand holding the invoice for Bitty to sign. Bitty had barely finished his signature when the man was taking the paper back, ripping the carbon copy off and roughly handing it back to Bitty. 

\--------------------

Jack was having a bad day. He was still raw from the panic attack he had the night before. He was also sore from him and Kent sleeping on the couch. He was late making the deliveries, and then had to deal with the guy at the bakery being even later. 

So really his bad day started the day before, so maybe it was gearing up to be a bad week. Anyway, it was due to his worries about the farm, specifically their new honey venture, that led to his most recent panic attack. 

They were having issues with adding the bee-keeping and honey making—as well as the process of jarring and labelling—into their farm/business. Jack was getting frustrated, but he was determined to successfully keep bees and sell honey. He even read multiple books about not only bee keeping, but bee hunting, infused honey, and any other books about bees and honey he could get his hands on. 

He thought tending to the bees would be relaxing, but it really just made him more anxious. He realized that he liked it better in theory and as much as he loved honey, he wasn’t sure the venture would be worth it. 

Kent had a better time with tending to the bees and he really enjoyed wearing the bee-keeping outfit which Jack was not at all surprised by. It was also Kent who suggested that they find and hire someone to be their bee keeper or see if one of their employees would want to do it. Rationally Jack knew that Kent was right, but another part of his brain, the part he was constantly at war with kept telling him to be better, that he was a failure if he couldn’t do this on his own. Deep down, Jack knew that it wasn’t true, but an anxious brain was a persistent brain in Jack’s experience. He knew that he could ask for help and that it he wasn’t a failure if he did so, but there was always that feeling. 

Jack could feel himself spiralling the whole time he and Kent were discussing the bees and hives. But he was trying to rein it in by taking note of his surroundings and focusing on regulating his breathing. Despite his efforts, his anxiety took hold and the next thing he knew, he was hyperventilating and Kent was sitting on the coffee table in front of his position on the couch. Aside from their knees touching, Kent withheld from touching Jack, knowing that it wasn’t always welcome during a panic attack. So Kent tried to help Jack get his breathing under control. 

“Jack, it’s okay… listen to me and try to match your breathing to mine. Deep breath in and hold it… good, now exhale. Yeah like that, just like that.” 

Jack’s breathing started to slow down and he was able to take some more normal breaths. He opened his eyes and looked at Kent, he didn’t remember closing them, but it often happened during a panic attack. Too much stimuli sometimes made panic attacks worse for him. 

His breathing still wasn’t completely under control and he still felt on edge. 

\--------------------

“Hey Zimms, is it okay if I sit next to you on the couch?” Kent asked in a gentle voice. He just wanted to comfort Jack, he knew he couldn’t just magically make the panic attacks disappear and couldn’t always be with Jack when they happened. But he wanted to do what he could when he could. They had issues with it in the past, Kent having trouble dealing with the fact that he couldn’t just fix things and that Jack would always have anxiety. And even if it was managed well, Jack would occasionally get panic attacks. And Kent’s frustration and anger didn’t help either of them. Kent worked a lot of things out and was able to push down his frustrations enough to comfort Jack in a way that was actually helpful. And Jack was there for Kent when he needed to be, so it’s not like their relationship was one-sided. 

Jack had closed his eyes again and nodded his head as he reached a hand out for Kent. 

Kent held onto Jack’s hand as he stood from his seated position on the coffee table and turned to sit on the couch sideways so that he was facing Jack. He squeezed Jack’s hand tighter even though their joined hands were now at a bit of an awkward angle. But Kent could see Jack relax a little, his shoulders sagged minutely and his jaw lost some of the tension he was holding there. 

“It’s okay Zimms, you’re safe, you’re at home. I’m here, we’re sitting on the couch in the living room.” Jack relaxed further as Kent spoke, “Can I hug you?” 

Jack cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, Kenny… you can touch me.” 

With Jack’s verbal response, Kent put his arms around Jack’s larger frame and pulled his head to rest on his shoulder. Jack sighed at the physical contact, craving it now that he was no longer in the midst of hyperventilating. He clung to Kent and Kent just squeezed him harder.

Kent just hummed against the side of Jack’s head. He held Jack until his breathing returned to normal and his heart stopped racing. Kent, with some nudging to Jack, maneuvered them into a horizontal position on the couch, their bodies curled together. Kent kissed the side of Jack’s head, his forehead. Jack responded by gently kissing the side of Kent’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, just holding on. 

After some time passed, Kent realized just how late it had gotten. Squinting at the clock across the living room, he noticed that it was definitely past Jack’s bedtime (both of their bedtime if he was being honest, but Jack was the one with the routine. And his bedtime was pretty early so it wasn’t _that_ late). Kent was about to tell Jack that they should relocate to their bedroom, but Jack was asleep next to him. At least in his sleep he looked calm again, Kent mused. 

“Guess we’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Kent mumbled to himself as he pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover their entwined bodies. 

\--------------------

Jack woke with a start. He heard a groan very close to his ear. 

“Damn, Zimms, you have a hard head,” Kent groaned, voice still laced with sleep. 

Jack blinked and took in their surroundings. Under a blanket, on the couch, in the living room, home. He then realized that he must have hit Kent in head when he jolted awake moments ago. 

“Sorry, Kenny, _je t’aime,_ ” Jack mumbled still feeling raw from his panic attack the night before and feeling a little cramped from sleeping on the couch for longer than a couple of hours. He kissed Kent’s nose, because he thinks that the part of his face he hit with his head. 

“S’okay,” Kent mumbled, still feeling sleepy. Jack relaxed again and Kent stuck his hand under the hem of Jack’s shirt to rub at his back since they were now laying on their sides facing each other. 

Kent licked his lips and was about to speak, but Jack beat him to it. 

“Kenny, what time is it?” Jack asked. 

“Umm, clock says a little after 5:00 I think,” Kent squinted, “Closer to 5:30.” 

“ _Tabernak_ ,” Jack cursed as he scrambled to disentangle himself from Kent and get up off the couch. “I have deliveries today. Early ones. I have to go. Ugh, I’m already late.” 

\--------------------

With a few more mumbled curses, Jack ran out of the living room and Kent heard the faucet in the bathroom running a few moments later. Kent reached for his phone on the coffee table where he had left it the night before. Once he grabbed it, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t dead, but that didn’t mean much when it was at 10 percent. “You and me both,” Kent said to himself, feeling like he was running on 10 percent and he hadn’t even gotten up yet. 

Kent had just sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch when Jack walked out of the bedroom, already dressed in, of course, jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was dry, meaning he’d foregone taking a shower, which Kent knew he hated. Why did Jack have to make things harder for himself? 

“Zimms, come on. Just call and say the delivery will be a little late. Or call one of the guys and have them do it. Just this once.” 

“Kenny. I’m already late. I have to get these done, okay. Don’t worry about me,” Jack said as he shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his keys off the hook. 

With that, Jack was out the door and Kent levered himself off the couch, frustrated that Jack was so insistent on trying to do everything himself. Kent would have offered to do it himself, but he had other stuff to do around the farm and he did offer doable suggestions. 

Kent was surprised that Kit hadn’t meandered out to beg him for food yet, so he left the living room to look for her. When he reached the bedroom, he was completely unsurprised to find her laying right on top of his pillow on the still made bed from yesterday. 

She was so cute, that he just had to bother her. So he flopped onto the bed on his stomach and pet her head, “Hey there princess, how’s my favorite girl today? Zimms didn't give you cuddles when he was in here huh?” Kit purred as Kent continued to pet her and pushed her head into his hand. Kent smiled. 

Kent continued to lay on the bed and talk to Kit. “He’s a grumpy Zimms today, huh?” Kent said out loud to Kit—knowing he wouldn’t get a response—while he thought about how Jack’s whole day would be off. A lack of routine was one of Jack’s big anxiety triggers, and while Kent knew that Jack could take care of himself, he still worried. And after such a big panic attack the night before coupled with sleeping on the couch, Jack was bound to be both exhausted and emotional. 

Kent just hoped the day would turn out okay. “I should make sure there’s a pb&j sandwich waiting for Zimms when he gets home. That usually makes him feel a little better, right, Kit?” Kent questioned as he rubbed her belly as she yawned, mouth stretched open, her big teeth showing. 

The next thing he knew, Kit stood up on the bed, stretched, jumped off and bounded out the bedroom door. “I guess that’s my cue to actually put on pants and do something, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ngozi for creating Check Please! and all of these awesome characters to write!  
> Take a look at her comic [here](https://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01)


	2. June - Strawberry-Rhubarb Pie

It was just another Saturday morning for Jack. He woke up at 5:30, got out of bed making sure he didn’t wake up Kent as he pulled on running shorts and a t-shirt, and left the bedroom, Kit following him before he closed the door behind them. 

In the kitchen, Jack set the coffee pot to brew coffee for when Kent would wake up in a couple hours. He then fed a mewling Kit, who swished her tail against his bare legs. He filled a glass with tap water, refilling Kit’s water dish, and then drank the rest of the glass himself. He left the empty glass on the counter as he made his way towards the front door, where he slipped on his running sneakers, donned his favorite baseball hat (with the Zimmerson Farms logo on it) and put his house keys in the pocket of his shorts. 

He stretched quickly before making his way out the door and beginning his run. He jogged down the long driveway and turned onto the private road, running along the fenced in fields. He picked up his pace and just ran, filling his lungs with the early morning air. He knew many people listened to music while they ran, but he was never able to, he always wondered why anyone would want to tune out their surroundings. Running allowed him to listen to the birds singing as he focused on his breathing and the pull of his muscles. It was one of the rare times that his thoughts didn’t overwhelm him. 

\--------------------

Jack made his way back to the house around 6:15. He bent down to pet Kit as she wound her way through his legs when he walked through the door. He returned to the kitchen and put some frozen blueberry waffles into the toaster oven. Then he took out a plate from one cabinet, the peanut butter from another and snagged a banana from the bowl on the counter. Once the waffles were done he slathered them with peanut butter and put slices of banana on top. 

Once he finished eating, Jack put his dishes in the sink to be dealt with later and headed to the bedroom to take a shower. He quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Kit dart her way back onto the bed to settle herself on Kent’s back where he was sprawled across the mattress. Jack poked Kent’s foot where it was sticking out of the blanket as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Once out of the shower, Jack dressed in his usual: jeans and a t-shirt. He picked up the history book he started a couple of days ago and headed out to the living room couch to read until Kent woke up. 

Jack lost track of time as he got sucked into his book and the next thing he knew, the bedroom door opened and a few moments later, a hand ran through his hair. He leaned his head back against the couch cushions and looked up at Kent, “Morning.” 

Kent responded with a yawn as his hand slipped from Jack’s hair down to his shoulder. Kent squeezed Jack’s shoulder and then continued on his path to the kitchen on a mission for coffee, only detouring to lift Kit into his arms as she crossed his path. Jack watched on as Kent managed to stir milk and sugar into his coffee while Kit balanced herself on his shoulder. 

Kit hopped from Kent’s shoulder up onto the top of the refrigerator as Kent made his way towards the living room, patterned pajama pants low on his hips. Jack loved the way that the floral tattoo that bisected one of the scars on his pecs stood out on his pale skin in the early morning light. 

Kent stepped over Jack’s legs where they were crossed on the coffee table and placed his now half full mug on the opposite end of the table before he flopped onto the couch, head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“No, Kenny,” Jack whined, his book completely forgotten at this point, “You have to get dressed, the market opens at nine just like every other Saturday. We still need to finish loading up the truck.” 

Kent turned his head to groan into Jack’s shoulder. He lifted his head and then jumped up from the couch with all the dramatic flair he could muster for 7:35 am on a Saturday. 

Kent smirked, “I’ll get ready, you load the truck.” 

Jack glared, but there was no heat behind it, “Why is it that I’m always the one to load the truck, eh?” 

“Maybe because you’re the morning person around here who can function without caffeine. It’s part of the deal, you load up the truck, I sell the stuff at the market. Today just happens to be one of the few times you can come with me~” Kent sing-songed the last bit as he got up to get dressed. 

\--------------------

Like every Saturday (that Jack accompanied Kent), they got to the local farmers’ market around 8:30 so they’d have time to set up and talk to their friends and fellow sellers before more people start showing up. 

It was Kent’s turn to pick the music, so a playlist of Britney Spears, No Doubt, and that one Vanessa Carlton song accompanied them on their drive. Jack parked the truck as a song faded out. Kent attempted to tame his hair in the sun visor mirror only to put his snapback on again before hopping out of the cab. Jack followed suit, locking the truck and pocketing his keys. 

They quickly set up the sun tent and table before unloading crates of produce and jars of honey. Kent set out their wooden sign (their friend Lardo painted it for them) and followed Jack the few steps to the truck to grab another wooden crate of fruit. 

On their last trip to the truck, Kent stuck his hand into the back pocket of Jack’s jeans to grab the keys so he could retrieve the cash box from the cab. 

“Kenny,” Jack admonished, “You could have just asked me for the keys.”

“More fun this way, I get something out of it,” Kent smirked as he gently grabbed Jack’s ass before he continued walking. Jack just rolled his eyes, used to Kent’s antics by now. 

Jack started walking back towards the table, wooden crate of honey jars in his arms. He heard the truck beep as Kent locked it before he followed Jack, the cash box held under his right arm. 

As they neared their table, Jack just stopped walking. Across the way was a short blond man who Jack had never seen before setting pies out on a gingham tablecloth. Jack felt stuck, this man with the pies and a bowtie was attractive—and Jack rarely found people physically attractive. Which was of course when the guy turned around again and Jack got a better look at his face and realized he was the guy who worked at the bakery. The one who Jack berated for being late to accept his delivery the first time Jack met him. Since then they barely exchanged hellos, just begrudgingly accepted their seller and customer relationship. Jack knew he shouldn’t have taken his bad mood out on the poor guy, but he was known for being a bit of an asshole when he was anxious or having trouble processing something. Kent could attest to it, even if they only fought over trivial things these days. They both still went to therapy, so there was a lot more healthy communication between the two of them. 

Kent walked into Jack’s back not realizing that he stopped walking. “Oof, Zimms why did you stop?” which is when Jack jolted with a curse, “ _Crisse_!!” It was an abrupt movement that was enough for one of the honey jars, that was precariously close to the top of the crate (Jack wonders why he overfilled the crate, they were still new to this making and selling honey thing) to shatter on the asphalt. 

Jack looked down at the mess of shattered glass and viscous honey on the black asphalt and then back up at Kent’s face, “Um, uh, I’ll clean that up,” Jack said in a rush as he shoved the crate onto the corner of the table. 

Kent watched as Jack’s cheeks reddened while he rushed around the table in search of paper towels to clean up the mess. 

Kent whistled after looking in the direction Jack was staring. The cute, blond man (who Kent was pretty sure was Bitty, who Lardo had introduced him to last month) didn’t seem to notice Jack’s fumbled honey jar, as he was deep in conversation with Lardo. “Jeez Zimms you’ve got it bad. You really do have a type though, don’t you?” Kent asked rhetorically, an eyebrow raised for emphasis. 

“Shut up, Kenny,” Jack muttered as he passed by Kent and squatted down to pick up the glass shards and wipe up as much honey as he could. Kent noticed a bunch of loose peaches on the table, Jack must have emptied one of the fruit cartons to put the honey mess into. 

As Jack quickly stood up again, Kent intercepted him before he had a chance to search for a garbage can. “Hey,” Kent said gently, putting a hand on Jack’s forearm. “Zimms, it’s okay.” Jack just stared down at the ground. “Jack, look at me, come on,” Kent coaxed. He could read the anxiety and frustration on Jack’s face in the furrow of his eyebrows, the tight set of his jaw. 

“It’s one jar of honey, don’t worry ‘bout it, no one cares, and look it’s not even nine yet,” Kent pointed to the watch on his own wrist, “So we still have a few minutes before anyone stops by.”

Jack looked at Kent, his eyes drooping, and Kent grabbed the fruit carton full of glass, honey, and paper towels and quickly walked over to the nearest garbage can to dump it in. Once back at Jack’s side, he pulled him under the sun tent and wrapped his arms around Jack’s torso in a hug. 

Jack melted into the hug, exhaling as he buried his face in the side of Kent’s neck. Kent squeezed him tight and stepped back slightly from the embrace. Jack followed suit, but left his arms around Kent’s shoulders. “Thanks, Kenny, I’m fine now.” He smiled and it reached his eyes so Kent knew he was telling the truth. Jack kissed Kent on the forehead, hand tangled in the short hair at Kent’s nape before he stepped away. 

“So can I go back to chirping you about your crush-at-first-sight now?” Kent drew out the word crush. “I saw you staring at him, he’s pretty hot. And you rarely find people physically attractive.” 

Jack blushed, “I really did shatter a jar of honey because of a cute guy didn’t I?”

“Yup, you sure did, big guy. But it’s not just that, is it?” Kent looked at Jack with an inquisitive expression.

“Well, that’s the guy from the bakery.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that’s the passive aggressive guy who was late for the first delivery when the bakery was reopening. The one who doesn’t say more than two words to me now.” 

“ _That’s_ bakery guy?” Kent asked incredulously. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Yes Kenny, I’ve told you. _You_ would have realized that if you did the deliveries every now and then.” 

“And you’d know he’s the guy who sells jam and pies here a couple of weekends a month if you were here every weekend like I am. I should have realized it’s the same dude. His name’s Bitty by the way.” 

“That’s actually his name?” 

“Well, no it’s a nickname, apparently an old hockey one if you can believe it.” 

“Why do you know that? Have you talked to him before?” 

“Eh, not really. But he’s friends with Shitty and Lardo, so they introduced us. Like I said he’s only here a couple of Saturdays. He shares Lardo’s table with them. But I think that the more important thing here is how hot you think he is _and_ the fact that you have some sort of grudge against him.” 

“It’s not a grudge,” Jack replied indignantly. “And I didn’t know it was the same guy. _Crisse de calisse_ , I’m a mess,” Jack laughed. 

“No kidding, but I’m a mess too, and at least we always have each other.” 

Jack just looked at Kent and leaned over to peck him on the lips, “You’re such a sap, _Je t'aime_.” 

Kent giggled, he actually giggled. “A hug, a forehead kiss, and a real kiss. You’re really spoiling me with the PDA today, huh?” 

Turns out it wasn’t just an ordinary Saturday.

\--------------------

Bitty was excited for the farmers’ market. Since he didn’t go as a vendor every week, the novelty had yet to wear off. He enjoyed gossiping with Lardo and listening to Shitty’s rant of the week. Bitty got to sell his pies and jam, but he really enjoyed being able to talk to the customers who frequented the market. It was also good publicity for the bakery and a way to entice people to stop by once they had tried some of his baked goods (some people were busy and weren’t going to just stop into the bakery, but if they were already perusing the farmers’ market they would most likely stop by his table). 

The morning was going great, like always, Bitty spent time talking to Shitty and Lardo while they laid out their wares. Lardo with their soaps and art and Bitty with his pies and jams. He laid out the table cloth and put out his sign, that Lardo had generously painted for him and got to work organizing the pie boxes and jam jars. 

After he was done, he walked behind the table to sit down and when he looked across the way he saw a familiar face that he did not expect to see, even though after the fact he realized it was bound to happen. How was he supposed to know that the man who delivered his fruit to the bakery wasn’t just the delivery guy, but probably the other owner of the farm. He still didn’t know his name so he could only call him Grumpy Delivery Guy. He recognized Kent who he knew was co-owner since Lardo had introduced them on his first weekend. 

Now that he thought about it, Bitty realized that Grumpy Delivery Guy must be Jack, Kent’s partner and the other friend Shitty and Lardo had mentioned in passing. How was he supposed to know they were one in the same. 

Bitty also realized that his gaydar was not that reliable, because it was a surprise to him to look up from his phone and see Kent and Jack kissing. It wasn’t ostentatious, just a peck, but Bitty was still somewhat uncomfortable with PDA out of fear from growing up in small town Georgia. 

Well, there went a chance to flirt with Kent again. Bitty was aware enough to admit that he was flirting with Kent when he met him. It was stupid of him to fall into the trap of heteronomativity and think that partner had meant business partner. Bitty wanted to facepalm because of his assumptions. 

\--------------------

Jack and Kent were in what was dubbed the Honey Room—which was actually supposed to be a sort of walk-in pantry or laundry room—where they housed the supplies to jar and label the honey. It was a small room off the kitchen which made for easy access to the dishwasher and oven to sanitize the glass jars and and wash the lids. 

They were standing next to each other at the waist high stainless steel table. Jack was zoning out while labelling the filled honey jars before handing them to Kent to put the price stickers on the lids. 

Jack was determined to be nicer the next time he made a delivery to Pie In The Sky, if only to prove that he was the bigger person. But he really wasn’t, he was just too anxious to change the frigid status quo that he inadvertently helped create. He knew he was to blame for how cold he was to ...Bitty, it was weird thinking about him by name, but it wasn’t just him. He many not be the best at reading emotions or social cues, but Bitty’s passive aggression rolled off of him in waves. 

Kent hip checked Jack to get his attention as he stared off into space. Jack jerked out of it and sheepishly looked at Kent, “Sorry. Just distracted.” 

“Sooo, what are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing.” 

“No, it’s definitely something with how lost in thought you were.” 

“Just...ugh...Just thinking about how I could be nicer to, um, Bitty the next time I have to deliver to the bakery.” 

“Oh,” Kent said with a smirk on his face, “So this is about this new _crush_ you have, huh? That was a quick turn around, you must have liked him this whole time without even realizing it. You are oblivious when it comes to feelings.”

“That’s not tr--” 

Kent interrupted him: “Zimms, when we first got together you didn’t even realize we were actually dating until your Dad mentioned your boyfriend and you had no idea what he was talking about.” Jack didn’t say anything, he knew Kent was right. 

Kent continued, “No worries, I don’t hold it against you, you were almost a better boyfriend when you didn’t know than right after you figured it out,” Kent chirped. Jack knew Kent wasn’t being mean, it was true. Jack got so caught up in trying to be a “good” boyfriend that it strained their relationship until Kent told him to calm down and stop trying so hard. 

“Whatever, that was _years_ ago, we’ve made it work. I know you, Zimms. You give everything 110 percent whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing.” 

\--------------------

After his conversation with Jack about his crush, Kent was determined to set up Jack and Bitty, he might even recruit Lardo to help him, maybe Shitty too as long as he didn’t tell Jack, or Bitty, which was a risk. Kent could just tell that Jack really liked Bitty, despite their less than stellar work relationship. Based on what Jack told Kent about the situation and Kent’s own impression of Bitty, it seemed like a misunderstanding. Particularly when Kent realized that Jack’s first delivery to the bakery after Bitty reopened it was after that awful panic attack that Jack had. It was the worst one he had had in months.

Kent just wanted Jack to be happy. He knew Jack was happy with him and the farm, but he had a feeling that Bitty might be able to bring him even more happiness, so he was willing to try. And despite Jack’s usual obliviousness, Kent knew he was bound to figure out his plan sooner or later. 

\--------------------

Bitty had just pulled into the spot on the street in front of the bakery that he considered his spot now. It was always early enough that no one else would park there (especially since there was no overnight parking allowed on this particular street). He was humming along to his music until he paused it before pulling his keys out of the ignition. 

He had actually gotten eight hours of sleep last night, which was more due to exhaustion than a healthy sleep schedule. He was looking forward to baking chocolate croissants today because Lardo promised to stop by, so maybe he was more excited that they were stopping by, even if the croissants were part of the draw. 

Bitty’s excitement faded a little when he saw the Zimmerson Farms’ delivery truck parked in the alley, Jack sitting behind the wheel. Bitty looked at his phone, he wasn’t late, so Jack was early, which was weird. After that first day of them both being late, Jack was always perfectly punctual, it was kind of annoying. 

Bitty sighed and steeled himself for whatever was going to happen next. He hoped that his joyful mood would remain. He walked down the alley towards the side door. As much as he didn’t want to confront Jack, he figured he might as well get this over with. He had a delivery to accept anyway. 

Bitty knocked on the passenger window of the truck since Jack hadn’t noticed his arrival. Once Jack realized his presence, Bitty moved towards the door to unlock it, waiting for Jack to make his way over. 

Bitty was surprised when Jack slowly made his way over, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in what seemed to be a nervous gesture. Paying closer attention to Jack’s face, Bitty realized he did look apprehensive and almost timid, which were not words Bitty had used to describe him previously. 

Once Jack was a couple feet away from Bitty near the open door, he put his hands in his front pockets and almost seemed to hunch in on himself. 

“Um, hi,” Jack said in a pleasant tone, pulling a hand out of his pocket to wave awkwardly, only to put his hand back in his pocket.

“Morning,” Bitty replied in a curt tone, eyeing Jack warily. It didn’t seem like this interaction would be of the hostile variety, which was confusing. They usually stuck to their status quo of Bitty opening the door, Jack carrying in the produce, Bitty thanking him, and Jack nodding as he walked back to the truck. So much less hostile than their first meeting, but by no means friendly. 

“Um,” Jack started, then paused. Bitty could see he was searching for words and Bitty for the life of him had no idea which ones. It was like trying a new recipe for the first time, he didn’t know what to expect. 

Jack licked his lips and cleared his throat and continued, “How are you doing?”  
Confused by the attempt at small talk, Bitty replied with a one word answer of, “fine,” hoping to stop any further conversation. It only seemed to encourage Jack more, strangely enough. 

“That’s good. I, um, I wanted to apologize. I know that it’s been a few weeks. But that first delivery, I wasn’t mad at you. There was a lot going on and I shouldn’t have taken it out on a stranger. On anyone, really. On you, specifically.”

Bitty was surprised, Jack didn’t seem like the type of man to apologize, but then again Bitty could admit that he didn’t really know the man. 

“Oh, um, thank you for apologizing. One question, why are you apologizing weeks later?” 

Jack chuckled, and Bitty hated to admit he would love to hear him laugh again. “Well Kent would say that it was better late than never. He doesn’t have anything to do with me apologizing though. I guess just seeing you at the farmers’ market the other day and hearing Kent and Lardo talk about you, made me realize that I didn’t even give you a chance and not for any reason aside from being in a bad mood that day.” 

Bitty just looked at Jack, contemplating what he just said. Bitty wasn’t about to forgive him and forget how rudely he acted towards him, but Bitty was having an awful time of it that day as well, and if Jack’s nervousness was anything to go by, he was being sincere. It seemed like it was a bit of a misunderstanding anyway. A grudge held based on an interaction where they were both at their worst. 

“Well, why don’t you stop by later, there will be a slice of pie waiting for you.” 

“You don’t need to go to the trouble, really. Thanks for hearing me out.”

“Jack, it’s no trouble at all, this is a bakery, as you know and I am the owner. Just come by for pie.” 

Bitty was aware that his interest was probably showing, even though he knew at this point that Jack and Kent were together he couldn’t help it.

“Okay, Bittle,” Jack smiled. 

“So you do know my name.” 

“Well it’s on all of the invoices, and the delivery schedules. Also, Shitty and Lardo might have mentioned you a lot. But I’ll admit I didn’t put it together right away even though I should have, Bitty. Kent told me you were introduced to him as Bitty.” 

“Yeah it’s a nickname from college, at least it’s better than Shitty, but don’t tell him I said that. I know y’all are friends too.” 

“Well I should probably give you your fruit so I don’t get behind schedule.” 

“We wouldn’t want you to be late now would we,” Bitty said with a smirk. It was a teasing dig, but a dig nonetheless. 

“It wouldn't be the end of the world. But I was promised pie so you should probably get baking.” 

“With that attitude you’re lucky I already promised and a Bittle doesn’t take breaking promises lightly.” 

When Bitty headed inside to start baking, he started on a special strawberry-rhubarb pie that he set aside, hoping that Jack would swing by for a slice later.


	3. July - Cherry-Berry Pie

After Jack apologized and they made amends, Bitty was not all that surprised to find that Jack decided to join Kent at the farmers’ market on Saturdays. Bitty didn’t like to think it was because of him. Mostly he didn’t want to get his hopes up that Jack liked him too. Observing them more, Bitty realized that Jack and Kent just fit together and there was no way he would ever bring himself to ruin that. But nothing said he couldn’t be their friend. 

Bitty found himself talking to Jack and Kent more and more often. The two of them would come by his table everytime he was there to chat before people started swarming to the market. It made Bitty feel like he fit in, he was able to make friends aside from Shitty and Lardo. There was also a sense of comfort he felt when talking to Jack and Kent. They even went to lunch a couple times. The three of them would also hang out with Shitty and Lardo a lot. Bitty still spent more time gossiping with Lardo and bringing them leftovers from the bakery, but he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Jack and Kent. 

One night Bitty was commiserating to Lardo about wanting to spend more time with Jack and Kent, but not make himself feel like the third wheel at the same time. Which was when Shitty walked into the living room from the kitchen, pastry crumbs in his moustache, and suggested they have a board game night, saying that it was the perfect excuse for them to all hang out. 

\--------------------

So board game night at Shitty and Lardo’s became a thing that happened. It only made sense since they were two of Bitty’s best friends from college and Jack and Kent had gotten close to them of their own accord when Shitty and Lardo had moved to the area a couple of years ago now. 

Bitty arrived first, knocking on the door with his foot as lightly as possible since his arms were laden with boxes housing snacks in the form of leftover mini pies from the bakery. 

A few moments after he knocked (read basically kicked the door), Lardo opened it, “Hey, Bits! That’s quite a haul you’ve got there.”

“Hey, Lardo thanks for hosting, this should be fun! And it’s just some leftover pastries from the bakery. I figured games could only be improved with snacks.” 

“That’s awesome, thanks, Bitty. Between you and me, there isn’t much in the fridge. Shits forgot to go grocery shopping earlier. He did remember beer though.” 

“I wasn’t plannin’ on drinking much anyway, but you know me, I can’t travel without snacks.” 

“Well why don’t put them down in the kitchen, I already brought the games out of the closet,” Lardo said as they led the way to the kitchen.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve actually played board games. Probably since we had to ban Catan at the Haus. Oh, and do you mind if I plate these up?” 

“Go for it, bro. You plate and I’ll put it all in the living room. Oh, Shitty’s still in the shower in case you were wondering why you haven’t been hugged by a half-naked man yet.” 

“Yet. I’m sure he’ll sense food soon enough and come runnin’,” Bitty responded with an eye roll. 

Not five minutes later a half-naked Shitty, at least it was the top half that was naked, came running with a cry of “Bitttttyyyy” and pulled Bitty into a bear-hug when he saw him leaning against the counter in the kitchen. 

\--------------------

Kent knocked on the door to Lardo and Shitty’s house, Jack standing next to him holding a bottle of wine he insisted on bringing—even though he was the one who didn’t even drink. But Kent conceded the point since you shouldn’t show up empty-handed. 

Lardo opened the door and invited them in moments later, “Sup, dudes, ready for some board games? Ooh, wine, thanks,” they said in greeting and Jack handed over the bottle of wine, a smirk aimed at Kent. 

Once inside, they followed Lardo to the kitchen, where Bitty was being smothered in a hug by a shirtless Shitty. It looked like his face was dangerously close to Shitty’s armpit, but Kent assumed the wet hair meant Shitty at least showered recently. Regardless, Kent couldn’t help but laugh, and Jack was right there with him. 

However, the joke was on them though, their laughter alerted Shitty of their presence and he launched himself at the both of them, creating a group hug. “Hey, brahs, how are you handsome gentlemen this evening?” 

“We’re good, Shits, thanks for inviting us over,” Jack replied, still with Shitty’s arms wrapped around him. He also waved to Bitty, who Kent noticed was also in the kitchen, taking mini pies out of boxes. 

Kent wormed his way out of the hug, “Yup, doing great, and ready to kick some ass at board games. Are those mini pies?”

“They sure are. They’re usually a big seller, but I had a lot more leftovers than usual today. Most days I would complain, but today there are more for us to eat.” 

“Well you can’t play board games on an empty stomach, that’s for sure.” Kent suddenly got a gleam in his eye and spun back around to address Jack and Shitty, “Hey, does flip cup count as as board game? ‘Cause Lardo owes me a rematch. I’m gonna go find them.” 

\--------------------

A little bit later after Kent was told that flip cup didn’t count as a board game, they all sat around the coffee table in the living room, the Ticket to Ride board all set up—which luckily was a two to five player game so all five of them could play—and various other games on deck. 

Aside from kicking butt at making train routes, Kent’s plan was to get to know Bitty and flirt with him, mostly on Jack’s behalf, but the guy was cute so it wasn’t a hardship. Jack did always joke that Kent is a perpetual flirt. 

Once they really got into playing and snacking on the mini pies Bitty brought from his bakery as well as the wine that Kent and Jack brought with them, Kent started flirting in earnest. Lardo saw right through him, especially because they knew Bitty’s side of things, especially how Bitty liked _both_ Jack and Kent. Which meant Lardo was completely unsurprised when Kent tried to subtly mention the threesome he had with them and Shitty, it was a while ago and was very much a thing that happened. But Kent was not subtle. At all. This was Kent named-his-cat-after-himself Parson they were talking about. 

“Hey, Bits you should probably put a train track between Montreal and Toronto, Jack almost always tries to get at least one of the routes in Canada. So you have a chance of cutting him off.” Kent said while Bitty was taking his turn.

As the night progressed, the wine flowed freely, the mini pies were nearly never-ending, and the flirting was non-stop. It was a fun evening for all and Kent just hoped Bitty caught on to his flirting. 

\--------------------

One Saturday at the farmers’ market, when they were all packing up, Bitty’s car wouldn’t start. It was the last thing he wanted to deal with. It was a good day, he sold out of his pies, and even made plans with Jack and Kent. They invited him over to see the farm. But that wasn’t going to happen if his dang car wouldn’t start. He wasn’t even sure if Kent and Jack left yet or not. He had both of their numbers so he could easily text them to reschedule, especially now that he would have to take his car to a mechanic to find out what was wrong with it. 

With a sigh, Bitty was about to text Kent (since Kent had been texting him a lot more lately) to let him know that he couldn’t make it, when the Zimmerson Farms’ truck pulled up perpendicular to where his car was still parked. 

The windows were rolled down and Kent was leaning out the open passenger side window, “Hey, Bits, you ready to go? We figured it would be easier for you to just follow us.”

“Um, yeah. I think we’ll have to reschedule. My car won’t start. I need to get a tow and finally find out what’s wrong with it. Don’t y’all worry about me though,” Bitty replied sheepishly, a sad smile on his face. 

Kent looked over at Jack for a moment and turned back to Bitty, “Well we don’t have the jumper cables with us, but if you still want to come visit you can drive with us and then Jack can drive you back here and give your car a jump. And if it’s more than that a friend of ours is a pretty decent mechanic.” 

Bitty felt the tension ease from his shoulders as Kent told him the plan with a smile on his face. Suddenly, his car not starting didn’t feel like the end of the world to Bitty. 

“If you’re sure! I was excited to finally visit the farm and get a tour from y’all.” 

Jack leaned over Kent to speak to Bitty, “No trouble at all, Bittle.” With a chuckle, Kent pushed Jack’s shoulder to make him move back to his side of the truck, “What he said.” 

“Alright, just let me get the pie I saved for us!” Bitty turned back to his car and grabbed the pie and his backpack from the back seat. He turned around in time to see Kent had opened his door and hopped out of the truck. 

Kent put a hand out, “I can throw your stuff in the back and you can get in. It’ll be a tight squeeze, the three of us in the cab.” Bitty handed his stuff over and approached the open passenger door. 

Jack had his hands draped over the steering wheel, and Bitty realized the truck was off, because they were the last ones in the parking lot. 

He grabbed the side of the truck and pulled himself up into the seat, shoving a pair of work gloves and a clipboard onto the dash before scooting over until he was in the middle, but with both his legs to the right of the gearshift. “Hello, Mr. Zimmermann, thank you for the ride.” 

“Of course.” 

Kent then hopped into the truck, his whole left side touching Bitty’s right as he settled in his seat and closed the door, which only pushed them closer together, causing Bitty’s shoulder to brush Jack’s arm. “Sorry,” he muttered to Jack. 

Jack just smiled a slight blush coloring his cheeks, “It’s fine, Bittle.” 

“Come on Zimms let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Kent interrupted. 

Jack just laughed and turned the key in the ignition.

\--------------------

Once they were in the truck, the three of them very squished in the front bench seat, things were good. Jack turned the dial to an oldies country station after he pulled out of the parking lot. He knew Kent was about to chirp him for his country music, but they had listened to Britney, again, on their drive to the market earlier, so it was his turn to pick. He wondered what Bitty’s opinion of country music was, being that he was actually from the South. 

Before Jack could open his mouth to ask Bitty, Dolly Parton’s “Dumb Blonde” came on and Kent and Bitty both started singing instantly. Jack thought it was funny. Kent hated country music, usually, but Jack learned that Dolly Parton, Shania Twain, The Dixie Chicks, and Kacey Musgraves were the exceptions to his rule. And Jack was beginning to realize that Bitty’s taste in music was probably similar to Kent’s. 

“ _Just because I'm blonde/Don't think I'm dumb/'Cause this dumb blonde ain't nobody's fool_!”

It wasn’t lost on Jack that he had two blonds singing along to the song at the top of their lungs. It was one of the best car rides Jack could remember. The windows were open, the music and singing were loud, and the road wasn’t too crowded for the time of day. 

Jack found the singing endearing and knew that he wouldn’t get tired of hearing it. He wanted to keep driving just to bask in the happy atmosphere that surrounded the three of them in the truck. Anything just to spend time with his two favorite people. Which was when Jack realized that Bittle was quickly becoming one of his favorite people. Kent might be his Person, but he was finding it hard not to start feeling that way about Bittle as well. 

\--------------------

It was the last Saturday in July and Bitty was hanging out by the Zimmerson Farms’ table after he had packed up his own things when Kent mentioned that Jack’s birthday was in a week. 

“Zimms, I can’t believe how old you’re getting, I think I saw a grey hair the other day,” Kent giggled. 

“Really, Kenny? You’re older than me, so I don’t know who you’re calling old,” Jack chirped at Kent.

This prompted Bitty to ask, “You don’t look older, when’s your birthday?” 

“Well, we’re the same age, Kenny is just a month older than me,” Jack replied while Kent said “Born on the Fourth of July, baby! And yes I made Jack listen to “Party in the USA” with me on my birthday. Miley was once country, right Jack?” 

Jack’s only response was to roll his eyes. Bitty on the other hand was freaking out. His friend had a birthday and he. Didn’t. Know? 

“Why didn’t y’all tell me!?” Bitty asked incredulously. “I have to bake you a birthday pie! Well a belated birthday pie at this point. Incredible. I have to go, I have a special pie to bake.” 

Jack and Kent just looked at each other. Before they could respond, Bitty was already walking away. He turned around to call out, “Come by the bakery later and there _will_ be a pie waiting for you.” And then continued on his merry way. 

\--------------------

A few hours later, Jack and Kent walked through the unlocked door of Pie In The Sky, the bell on the door jingling. 

“Hey, Bits,” Kent said as he and Jack walked towards the counter. 

Bitty waved from his perch behind the counter. “Hey boys, I told y’all there would be a pie waiting. Just let me grab it from the kitchen.” He hope off of his stool and meandered through the door to the kitchen. 

Bitty brought the pie out on a cake-stand, already with candles in it, but unlit. 

The pie was cherry-berry with a perfectly golden crust. Bitty was glad that he at least knew Kent’s favorite pie, which was cherry, but he wanted to make it special since it was for his birthday and berries were in season, so he went with the cherry-berry. It was always a summer favorite, and while a triple berry pie was always a winner, the cherries just added a little extra something to make a cherry-berry pie even better and fitting as a belated birthday treat. 

“Happy belated Birthday, Kent!” Bitty said as he set the pie onto the counter, pulled a book of matches out of his pocket and proceeded to light the candles. 

“Okay, now make a wish.” 

Kent blew out the candles, and Bitty caught Jack’s eye as he was taking a picture of Kent with his phone. Jack just winked in acknowledgment, a smile on his face.


	4. August - Zucchini Bread

“Bitty, what are you doing here? It’s not one of your scheduled weekends.” 

“Well it’s your birthday, ain’t it? Besides, a little birdy told me you specifically would be here today,” Bitty smiled as he glanced towards Kent who was pretending to be busy. Jack picked up on it, “A little birdy, eh?” 

“Yup, a little birdy that talked my ear off,” Bitty said warmly, “He wanted to make sure that your birthday was celebrated. And you need something to put some candles in.” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad. So what candle receptacle did you make for me?” 

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann, this here is zucchini bread. Not a traditional birthday treat, but I could tell you were gettin’ a little tired of pie. Which didn’t think was possible. But zucchini are in season so, zucchini bread.” 

Bitty handed Jack the zucchini bread, still in its loaf pan. It was wrapped up in tin foil, and had a bow tied around it. 

“Thanks, Bits. I’m sure that it’s delicious,” Jack said with a shy smile. Jack lifted the foil and was met with the smell of cinnamon. 

“Don’t worry, Zimms, we’re not gonna sing happy birthday to you at the farmers’ market,” Kent said as he walked over to Jack’s side. 

Jack tensed and then relaxed. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility for people to sing to him in public, but he knew Kent wouldn’t let that happen. He kind of wished (haha, wished on his birthday) that there were candles to put in the zucchini bread Bitty baked for him.

As if he read Jack’s mind, Bitty pulled out a small box of candles from his pocket. “Oh, I almost forgot, I brought candles with me so you can make as wish before you eat it.” 

The amount was nowhere near Jack’s actual age, but it was perfect. “Thanks, Bits. It’s perfect,” Jack said as he pulled the bow off the foil and unwrapped the loaf pan. He put it down on the table to Bitty arranged the candles on it. 

Bitty put the last candle in the bread, he had arranged them in a ‘J’ for Jack, the put empty box on the table. “Do either of y’all have a lighter? I seem to have forgotten to bring one.” 

“Nope,” Kent said at the same time Jack said, “No, sorry.” 

“That’s alright. I bet my Moomaw’s blue ribbon pie recipe that, Shitty has one on him. I’ll be right back,” And with that Bitty left their table on a hunt for a lighter. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t arrange the candles in a heart.” 

“Kenny, stop. It was sweet of him to bake me something.” 

“Oh, I know. I made sure he knew it was your birthday. He was determined to bake something for you. I’m pretty sure he’s gone on you as much as your are on him,” Kent said, complete with a raised eyebrow. 

Jack’s cheeks pinked in response to Kent’s chirping. Jack wasn’t sure Kent was right about Bitty’s feelings, but he wasn’t wrong about Jack’s. 

\--------------------

It was the height of berry season when Jack invites Bitty back to the farm to go berry picking, figuring that Bitty would really enjoy getting to use freshly-picked berries in some recipes. Maybe Bitty would even show him and Kent how to bake something. Jack really wanted the opportunity to watch Bitty in his element in the kitchen, maybe Kent’s competence kink was rubbing off on him. 

So on a Saturday after the market, one of the days Bitty wasn’t there, Kent swung by Bitty’s bakery to pick him up and bring him to the farm to pick some berries. Jack hadn’t joined him since he was feeling a little anxious and before Bitty he didn’t go with Kent to the market every Saturday anyway. There was also plenty of work for Jack to get done on the farm that would let him take his mind off things without also making him interact with customers at the market. 

\--------------------

The drive to the farm was uneventful in the way that Kent and Bitty just got along. Sure they had differing opinions on plenty of things, but who didn’t. They were mainly trivial anyway. The two of them had a shared taste in music and were both close to their moms. Kent was starting to really enjoy Bitty’s company, he loved being in the other man’s presence and he knew Jack did too. 

“So Bitty, are you gonna show us how to bake a pie with all the berries we pick?” 

“Oh, I would love that!” Bitty clapped his hands together in excitement. “I would really love to bake with y’all. Actually I have been trying to think of a reason to convince the two of you to bake with me.” 

“Trust me, we don’t need much convincing. As long as I get to eat some pie, I’m in. And Jack loves learning new things.” 

Soon enough they were turning down the slightly bumpy road that led to the farm. Kent parked the truck in the driveway and hopped out of the cab, Bitty following suit from the passenger's side.

Jack walked from around the side of the house to greet them. 

\--------------------

Jack and Kent showed Bitty some other parts of the farm that he hadn’t seen on the abridged tour they gave him the previous month. They showed him some of the more behind the scenes things, not that there were many on such a small farm, and told him how their business worked. 

Once they grabbed some tubs and baskets put their haul in, they headed out to the fields. They were going to pick mostly blueberries, but maybe some raspberries and blackberries as well. Kent led the way and Jack showed Bitty how to find the ripest berries. 

\--------------------

“Bits, you think this is enough for a couple of pies?” 

“Maybe we should pick some more? We did eat a lot before they made it into a container,” Bitty laughed. 

“Alright, we should get back to picking. Jack, do you have room in any of your tubs?” 

“Not really. I guess we should have brought more. Should have expected the number of pies Bitty plans to make.” 

“Hey!” Bitty yelped indignantly. “Mr. Zimmermann, we all know you have a sweet tooth and could eat a whole pie yourself if you wanted to.” 

“He’s not wrong, Zimms. Now come on, both of you, we need some more berries so Jack can have a pie all to himself.” 

“But we still need something else to put them in.” 

“Right. No more tubs, but my water bottle is empty, so we can fill that up. Here,” Jack handed his empty Nalgene water bottle to Bitty. 

“Thanks, Jack! You always figure out a solution.” 

By the time they got back from berry picking it was a little late for them to start baking since Bitty had to open the bakery tomorrow and Jack and Kent had some things to tend to on the farm. Bitty promised that they would bake together next time. He just really wanted to bake some pies with those boys. 

\--------------------

Another Saturday, another day at the farmers’ market. Bitty was excited to see Jack and Kent since he had a special gift for them. He had such a great time picking berries and baking with them, he wanted to give them something as a token of his appreciation, and everyone (well almost everyone) loved jam. 

Bitty had planned to head over to Jack and Kent’s table to give them the jam. But they beat him to it by coming over to his table first. When he saw them walking over, Bitty snatched the jar of jam and held it behind his back. He didn’t want them to see it and ruin the surprise. He had even created a unique handmade label for the jam. 

Once Jack and Kent made it to Bitty’s table, Kent was quick to ask, “What do you have behind your back there, Bits?” 

“Well I made you jam! With the blueberries I picked with y’all. So enjoy the fruits of my labor… made with your fruits,” Bitty said. 

Jack laughed and Kent smirked as he replied, “That’s fruity.”

Kent took the jar of jam from Bitty’s outstretched hand, their fingers brushing in that cliché way that happens in almost every rom-com Bitty had ever watched. 

“That sounded better in my head,” Bitty muttered, smiling shyly at Kent and Jack standing on the other side of his table decked out with pies and jars of jam. 

“No worries, Bits. Thanks for the jam, I’m sure it will be even better than usual with exclusively Zimmerson Farms’ blueberries.” 

“Yeah, it was very sweet of you to make it for us. We’ll be sure to try it with breakfast tomorrow,” Jack said, his smile soft and sweet. 

“You’re both more than welcome! Maybe we can do it again sometime, I still have to teach y’all how to make pie anyway.” 

“Of course. And next time you visit maybe Kenny can show you the bees. We’re still trying to perfect the logistics of making the honey, but bees are very interesting.” 

“Even if Jack won’t admit he doesn't like going near them,” Kent added pointedly, but Bitty chose to ignore it. 

“I’d love that!” Bitty replied with more enthusiasm than was probably necessary. 

“Great, we’ll figure it out,” Jack responded with another small smile. 

“What Jack is really trying to say,” Kent added as he nudged Jack’s shoulder, “is that you’re welcome to come visit the farm whenever you want.” 

“Thank you, we sure did have a lot of fun last time.” 

“We did. But, um, we should head back to our table, it’s almost nine and we all know how everyone comes early to beat the heat.” 

“Of course, have a great day. And enjoy the jam.” Bitty waved as Jack and Kent turned to walk back to their table. Bitty even saw them link their fingers together even though the walk wasn’t more than ten feet. 

It had been a few weeks now, of working at the farmers’ market and of interacting with Jack and Kent. Bitty wanted to see them more. He wanted to finally bake with them and share his passion. One of Bitty’s favorite things other than baking for people he cared about was baking with people he cared about. It’s why he loves when he goes back to visit Mama and MooMaw and gets to bake with them. He doesn’t love going back to Georgia, but he absolutely loves baking with his mother and grandmother. They taught him and instilled a lifelong love of both baking and caring for people in him. 

Bitty let himself daydream about sharing a kitchen with Jack and Kent. He could just imagine Jack meticulously following directions and Kent getting distracted, while still being enthusiastic about the end result. 

He wasn’t usually a nervous person. But these two boys did that to him. They made him nervous, but so comfortable at the same time. How was that even possible? And how was it possible that he felt so strongly about both of them? Bitty wanted to avoid thinking about it and just enjoy his time with them. He knew about polyamory in theory. Living with Shitty made him very informed on various subjects. And that boy had an informative lecture disguised as a rant for any possible topic. Particularly LGBTQ and other related issues. Bitty always knew he was gay even when he didn’t have the word for it when he was younger, but that didn’t mean he actually knew much about the queer community being from small town Georgia and all. He does remember Shitty and Lardo giving him a crash course in all things LGBTQ, and there was a polyamory mention. 

He knew Jack and Kent were together, after the whole thinking they were business partners debacle. Plus he had eyes and they were absolutely smitten with each other as far as Bitty could tell. He could see how much they cared about each other and just worked together. Bitty wanted that. But he also didn’t want to ruin what they had. If he hadn’t already known, vaguely, what polyamory was he never would have thought there was a possibility. And he wasn’t going to be a homewrecker as his mother would have called it. That was another thing. What would mama think if he was dating two men? Would he be able to introduce them both as his boyfriends? Bitty was aware that he was getting ahead of himself, but he was so good at thinking of the worst case scenario. 

And it’s not like Bitty didn’t know that polyamory could work. He had a few friends from college who he later found out were in a polyamorous relationship, they weren’t all dating each other, but close enough. 

Bitty wanted his rom-com fantasy to become a reality. They met at the farmers’ market for crying out loud. That was indie rom-com gold. 

Bitty just really needed to get through the day at the market so he could go home, listen to Beyoncé, maybe do some yoga, and stress bake his way through some experimental recipes. 

He couldn’t wait to see Jack and Kent again, even if he always managed to make a fool of himself in front of the both of them. He also rarely saw them when they weren’t together, so he still remained unsure of how he would get along with them separately. Wow was he pining. He needed to have a gossip session with Lardo and just tell them everything. He’d need to add that to his to-do list for when he got home. He’d call Lardo, somewhere between listening to Beyoncé and baking. 

\--------------------

Kent proposed a more specific solution for the bee problem. Well more specifically the problem of how to more efficiently (and effectively) tend to the bees and jar the honey without Jack trying to battle his anxiety to do it or for Kent to add it to the long list of chores and business things he already does on the farm. His solution is to let Alexei (Tater as he had been nicknamed) tend to the bees and become the official beekeeper for the farm. Alexei would jar the honey and Kent and Jack would take care of labelling, pricing, and storing it. 

Alexei had been working for them for years and was their friend for even longer. Kent and Alexei even had a sort of friends with benefits relationship for about a year and a half. It worked out well since Kent and Alexei got along really well, Alexei was single and often complained to Kent about failed dates and Kent’s libido was a lot higher than Jack’s. Jack was actually the one to jokingly tell the two of them that they should just have sex with each other when they were all talking one night. 

But it ended about a year ago when Alexei started dating someone else. It wasn’t the issue of either of them being polyamorous, but Alexei was still mostly monagamous and wanted to just try his relationship with his new partner, who went by the nickname Snowy. Kent didn’t hold anything against him for it, they had a lot of fun when they were sleeping together, but now they could go back to being friends. 

Regardless, Alexei still worked on the farm, and expressed an interest when Kent told him that Jack wanted to keep bees. Apparently his grandfather back in Russia kept bees.   
Kent wasn’t sure why they didn’t just put Alexei in charge of the bees to begin with, until he remembered just how stubborn Jack could be, especially when he wanted to prove he could do things on his own. 

“Hey Zimms, about the bees. Why don’t we let Alexei tend to them?” Kent asked as he poured Kit’s dinner into her dish, “He probably knows more about beekeeping than the two of us and you know he expressed interest when we got the bees.” 

Jack looked over at Kent from where he was cutting vegetables for their dinner, “Um, I’ll think about it. It probably is for the best.” He stopped chopping and put the knife down so he could look at Kent more fully. “I just...I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, you know?” 

Kent pushed off from where he was leaning against the refrigerator, and moved closer to Jack, “But, you also need to prove to yourself that you can accept help from other people. Come on Zimms, this will be better. Better for the farm and better for both of us.” 

Jack just looked at Kent and Kent held his gaze forcing him to break first. With a full-body sigh, Jack nodded his head, “Okay. Fine. Tell Alexei that he can start taking care of the bees. We’ll shift a few things around to make sure the schedule works for everyone.” 

“See Zimms, was that so hard?” 

“No. I guess you were right, Kenny.”

“I’m always righ--” 

Jack cut him off by putting his hand over Kent’s mouth, “You’re really not. But his time I think you are,” Jack smiled at Kent. 

Kent just licked Jack’s palm knowing it would force him to move his hand away. “Gross, Kenny! Why do you always do that?” Jack asked with a laugh. 

“Because I know it grosses you out, which I don’t get. Dude, my tongue has literally been in your mouth.” 

Kent moved closer to Jack, taking his smile and now uncrossed arms as an invitation to hug him. Kent felt all of the leftover tension drain from both of their shoulders as they hugged.

Jack leaned more into the counter letting it take their weight as they hugged. He mumbled against the side of Kent’s head, “It hasn’t _today_.” 

Kent responded with a muffled “Huh?” And pushed his head away from Jack’s shoulder to look at him. 

“Your tongue. It uh, it hasn’t been in my mouth today.” 

“Is this your way of saying you’re in the mood to make out?” 

“Yeah. And maybe a little more,” Jack smirked. 

“Then why are we still standing here? Dinner can wait a little while,” Kent said as he led Jack by the hand to their bedroom. 

\--------------------

Towards the end of the month, Kent suggested they go to the drive-in movie theater—one of the few left—before it closed in a few weeks. He told Jack that they should invite Bitty so the three of them can hang out. Somehow Jack seemed oblivious to Kent’s plan to let Jack and Bitty spend more time together so he can set them up. So on a Saturday night, they went to a double feature. It was one of the few specialty weekends during the month, where they would show a couple of older movies that go well together in some way or another. Kent decided they had to go when the theme was early 2000s rom-coms and they were showing _The Princess Diaries_ and _13 Going on 30_. 

Kent scoured the closet for extra pillows and blankets, nabbing the spare throw from the couch on his way out the door just to be sure. Jack and Bitty were both standing by the truck waiting for him. Bitty came by earlier, since the drive-in is closer to the farm than his apartment, and there's no point to driving separately to a drive-in movie. 

Bitty made sure to bring baked goods for them to snack on, and Jack put some drinks in a small cooler. At this point piling into the cab of the truck was old hat and the ride to the theater was pleasant and full of laughter as Jack and Bitty ganged up on Kent to chirp him about his taste in movies.


	5. September - Peach-Berry Crumble

Bitty figured that one of the first chilly September days was a perfect opportunity to make a warm peach crumble. Despite having lived in Massachusetts during college and experiencing those New England winters, Bitty felt like he would never get used to the colder weather up north. All the more reason to make a warm peach dessert, he could use a little Georgia. And luckily peaches were still in season in upstate New York. The berries were the perfect this to compliment the peaches and he even made sure that he had vanilla ice cream in the freezer to go with it. 

Bitty realized that despite owning and operating a bakery—meaning he had to bake everyday whether he wanted to or not—baking was still his make non-work hobby. Which made him realize that he needed to find another hobby. Maybe he should take up figure skating again, but just for fun. There was a lake that Shitty told him froze over in the winter, so maybe he could even skate on natural ice. He hadn’t done that in a while, since playing shinny on the pond at Samwell. 

\--------------------

The carnival was Jack’s idea, he may look stoic with a bit of a resting bitch face, but he was truly a kid at heart. He was a dork really. A dork who loved cotton candy and really wanted to ride the ferris wheel. Kent was determined to win a stuffed animal for Bitty, especially after he mentioned the stuffed rabbit he has had his whole life. Kent figured Señor Bun, as he learned was the rabbit’s name, could use a friend to keep him company. 

Bitty wanted funnel cake, which kind of surprised Kent and Jack, knowing that Bitty could be picky when it came to any sort of baked goods. Bitty said it was part of the true carnival experience, and who was Kent to deny him, he wanted funnel cake too. 

While Jack got cotton candy as big as his head, Kent scoped out the fair games (since they were anything but fair) to see which seemed the most promising. He was pretty good at shooting games, and pretty shitty at the ring toss. 

Bitty joined Jack who shared some of his cotton candy after Bitty promised he’d buy him more later. Kent didn’t understand why Jack loved cotton candy so much. For a man who followed a pretty strict diet, he really indulged when it came to the sugary substance. 

\--------------------

Before the fall chill fully set in set in, they ended up going mini-golfing. It was really only to compromise with Jack who wanted to go golfing for real on an actual course. But both Kent and Bitty knocked that down. Kent didn’t feel bad about it though because Jack got to go golfing with his dad when his parents had visited in the spring. Also he just really didn’t like golfing. But mini golf was fun, first of all because it was miniature and second because it was far less serious and far more ridiculous. 

And Bitty was on Kent’s side, citing that golf was just so boring, he didn’t understand why his dad even watched it on TV. So mini golf. Jack agreed that it would still be fun. 

When they got the the mini golf place, Kent paid for all of them and grabbed their putters and golf balls. He chose the neon pink one for himself, enjoying how obnoxiously bright the color was. Jack opted for blue which Bitty commented matched his eyes, and Bitty himself chose a red ball that was close to Samwell red. 

\--------------------

Bitty asked Jack and Kent if there were any decidedly fall things to do. He was again getting used to have more diverse seasons in terms of weather and wanted the fall experience. Jack suggested taking a drive to look at the changing leaves, while Kent suggested going for a hike before it got too cold. Bitty would have thought their suggestions would have been opposite, but after pondering it further, it made sense. Jack would want to take photos of the colorful, tree-filled mountainside, while Kent would want a chance to be outdoors but not for work. 

\--------------------

A little later in the month—after Bitty had been talking about how much he missed figure skating without even realizing—Jack suggested the three of them go skating at the ice rink the next town over seeing as it was still fall and nothing would be frozen yet. 

Bitty excitedly agreed that they should and wondered why he hadn’t looked up ice rinks nearby sooner, the things that slip your mind when running your own business. He thought back to when he and Kent first met and mentioned skating and was happy it was finally happening. And even happier that Jack and Kent had become two of his closest friends. 

So the next weekend on Sunday afternoon, Bitty, Jack, and Kent all piled into the truck, their bags with their skates, figure skates for Bitty and hockey skates for Jack and Kent, in the bed and made their way to the rink. 

It was public hours and there were kids out in full force so Bitty didn’t get to show off too much with his jumps, not that he be able to do much more than singles, maybe a double if he was really warmed up, since he was very out of practice. He was still able to do his spins though—all thanks to doing yoga in his living room on a semi-regular basis. Even though he didn’t get to skate often, he made sure to at least stay flexible. 

It was also obvious that while neither Jack nor Kent had skated in quite some time, they both grew up skating. A fact that Bitty knew, but hadn’t really thought about. They were both naturals on the ice and Bitty wondered if them being able to sense where the other was was a byproduct of actually playing hockey together or just because they had been in a relationship for so long. 

Kent was amazed by Bitty’s spins as well as his overall speed on skates. Jack said he was trying to picture what he looked like skating on hockey skates and playing in a game. He’d have to find some tape of Bitty’s old college games to see him in action. Jack mentioned that he rarely thought about hockey these days, content with working the farm.


	6. October - Maple Sugar Crusted Apple Pie

It was on a random Tuesday that Jack asked Bitty to go on a date with him. He had been encouraging himself the entire ride over from his house to Pie In The Sky. He would occasionally visit Bitty at the bakery when he could, sometimes Kent would join him. But it wasn’t often enough that Bitty would expect him. And it wasn’t a delivery day either, so it was purely a social visit, but one with a goal. And the goal was for Jack to ask Bitty to go out with him. 

Jack was a little anxious, but more butterflies-in-his-stomach nervous than on the verge of a panic attack anxious. He had never really understood the phrase of having butterflies in your stomach, but he was glad he hadn’t eaten before driving over. 

It took Kent physically pushing him through the doorway for him to leave the house.   
_“But, Kenny, what if he says no?” Jack had asked sheepishly._

_Kent had his hands on Jack’s shoulders ready to shove him in the direction of the door, “Then he says no and we all stay friends. But he is not going to say no, trust me on this.”_

_Jack just looked over his shoulder at Kent, he eyes drooping with worry, “Kenny, can’t you just come with me?”_

_“Jack, you are a grown man, you can do this on your own. I have total faith in you, babe!”_

_Jack sighed, “Fine. I get a kiss though, right? For good luck?”_

_Kent rolled his eyes, “You don’t need luck, but I will also take every excuse to kiss you.” He spun Jack around so he could reach his lips. After a quick, but firm kiss on the lips, Kent disentangled himself from Jack’s arms and pushed him towards the door._

_Kent opened the door, and Jack accepted his fate, turning back towards the door and squaring his shoulders. Kent patted Jack on the back, before gently shoving him out the door, “Go get your other man.” he remarked before closing the door behind Jack._

Jack parallel parked along the street a block or so away from Bitty’s bakery. He walked down the sidewalk and rubbed his palms on his jeans before he opened the door to the bakery. As he walked in the bell on the door jingled and he was met with the sweet scent of freshly baked breads and pastries. He would need to pick up some pastries to bring back for Kent.

Along with the delicious smell, Jack was greeted by Bitty’s sweet drawl as he approached the pastry counter “Jack! What a wonderful surprise! I wasn’t expecting you to drop by.” 

“Well, you know I was in the neighborhood.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, he could feel his own sweaty palm against his neck and shirt collar, “And Kent mentioned wanting some of those raspberry danishes if you have any.” 

“Oh, of course,” Bitty answered pleasantly, but Jack could see that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Why did he have to mention Kent? Of course, Bitty knew he and Kent where together. But they were polyamorous, so it’s fine and Bitty will know that once he actually gets around to asking him out. Jack also didn’t know why he hadn’t explicitly told Bitty he and Kent are polyam, but it seemed obvious to him. And there had been mentions. Kent had brought up his threesome with Lardo and Shitty for Christ’s sake. 

Jack waited by the counter, silently freaking out while Bitty retrieved the pastries for him. “Here you are, sweetheart, two rsapberry danishes, and I threw in one of those chocolate croissants you like in there as well. I swear you and Lardo are tied for the biggest fan of those.”

“Thanks, Bits. You didn’t have to,” Jack replied. 

Jack took his wallet out to pay for the pastries, even though he knew Bitty would try to convince him not to. He inserted his card, punched in his pin, and shoved the receipt Bitty handed to him into his pocket. 

“It’s no trouble. I know how much you enjoy them.” 

Jack was always blown away by how sweet Bitty could be. And not only was he sweet, but he was handsome too. Jack could feel himself staring. Was this how non-ace people felt all the time? They just found people attractive all the time? Jack was overwhelmed. 

“Um, is there anything else I can get you, Jack?” Bitty questioned. Jack realized he must have zoned out. He was just glad there wasn’t a line behind him. 

“Uh, no. No, nothing else,” Jack took the bag of pastries off the counter and started to turn away, resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to ask Bitty out now. But, he had to try, right? He came all the way here. 

“Um, actually, Bitty. I wanted to ask you something?” It was a statement, but it came out as a question. 

“Yeah, sure, ask away,” Bitty replied. He looked at Jack with his big brown eyes and the words just tumbled out of Jack’s mouth. He was prone to rambling when nervous, so he should have expected it. 

“Bitty, would you like to go out? With me. I mean, would you like to go on a date with me? I understand if you don’t want to. I probably shouldn’t have asked you while you’re working, that wasn’t very fair of me. Don’t feel obligated to say yes. Um, not that I expect you to say yes?” Jack paused, “Oh, and um, Kent knows. That I’m asking you out I mean, he encouraged it really. We’re polyamorous in case you weren’t aware.” 

Bitty put his hand on Jack’s where it was gripping the counter. The touch grounded Jack and he breathed deeply before looking at Bitty’s face. 

“Jack, sweetheart. I would love to go on a date with you. Lord, it’s so embarrassing, I must have been so obvious,” Bitty laughed nervously, “But, um, can I text Kent? Of course, I trust you, I know neither of y’all would lie to me. But my mama didn’t raise a homewrecker.” 

“Yes, please text Kenny. You did say yes, though? Right?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I said yes.”

\--------------------

So Jack and Bitty were going to go on a date. After texting Kent to assure himself that Jack wasn’t undergoing a drastic change in character and cheating on Kent, Bitty could not rein in his excitement. After a text that was a string of various emojis, Kent’s second text reassured Bitty that yes he and Jack were polyamorous, he thought Bitty knew that, as well as the fact that he was trying to convince Jack to ask Bitty out for at least the past few weeks. 

Bitty sent back his own string of emojis to Kent and quickly texted Lardo while he was at it. After all that texting was done, Bitty told Jack that he would text him later to figure out the details of their date since he didn’t have anyone else working right now (but they were coming in soon to help with the lunch rush) since it was slow, but he couldn’t take an actual break. 

\--------------------

He was so excited to go on a date with Jack, but he couldn’t not make a pie for Kent to enjoy. But then he got even more excited and couldn’t stop baking. So he baked a pie he had been meaning to try out. Bitty had been wanting to make a pie that both Jack and Kent would love. He found it ironic that it was quintessentially American, but with a big helping of Canada. A maple-sugar crusted apple pie: the perfect combination for a French-Canadian and an American born on the Fourth of July. And also baked a cherry pie—Kent’s favorite—since he had cherries in the freezer. 

\--------------------

So Jack and Bitty went on a date. Jack was excited, but also a bit nervous. He wasn’t worried about the date going badly, but he was worried that Bitty would decide he didn’t actually want to date him. 

They decided on dinner and a movie, a classic date. Bitty picked the restaurant and Jack picked the movie—some new period drama that he thought Bitty would also enjoy. And Bitty texted him a link to the restaurant’s website so he could look at the menu and veto the choice if there wasn’t something to eat that appealed to him since he could be picky about food. Jack was touched that Bitty thought to do that unprompted and the food sounded really good, too. It was a low stakes, predictable date. Which meant that Jack didn’t expect to feel so out of place sitting at a table in a restaurant, Bitty seated across from him.

After ordering and receiving their appetizers the conversation turned towards topics like the farm, Bitty’s bakery, all the times they hung out, and Kent. They both kept talking about Kent. Not overly so, but it was noticeable. 

They both soon realized that what was missing was Kent. Of course, Jack knew that, he was in a committed, long-term relationship with Kent, but he didn’t realize how much he would long for the dynamic that existed between the three of them. He didn’t want to date Kent and date Bitty. He wanted to date Kent and Bitty. There was a big difference. And it seemed that Bitty felt the same way. If only Jack could have realized sooner. But, of course, by now he knew he was always going to be a bit oblivious when it came to relationships, specifically romantic ones. 

“Do you want to get out of here and go back to the house and hang out with Kent?” 

“Oh god, yes. I was trying to think of how to say that. This has been lovely, but something’s missin’ you know?” 

“Yeah. I think I do,” Jack smiled. He was happy, and also amazed he read the situation right, better late than never as Kent would chirp him. 

So Jack waved down the waiter to give her his card to pay for their meal, they only got to the appetizers. 

Jack realized that he probably wouldn't mind going on dates with just Bitty in the future, but he felt off balance with Kent not knowing that they would both rather he was there with them. Especially as this was their first official date. In his head Jack now added the “official” in between first and date because he and Kent had both basically been dating Bitty for weeks now. 

As soon as the waiter returned with Jack’s card and the receipt for him to sign, Jack scribbled his signature and tip amount and left the receipt for the waiter. 

Once they both stood up from the table, Bitty took Jack’s hand and led him out the door and to his car. 

“Mr. Zimmermann, I asked you on this date, I should have been the one paying.” 

“You can pay next time, bud,” Jack answered softly. He squeezed Bitty’s hand and then let go, rounding around the car to the passenger side. 

Bitty unlocked his car and smiled to himself as Jack rushed inside, seat belt already on when Bitty opened the driver’s side door and got in. 

Bitty started the car and out his own seat belt on, “Ready?”

Jacked nodded and they were on their way. 

\--------------------

At Jack and Kent’s house, Kent was on the couch watching _Crossroads_ —it was one of his feel-good movies and it had Britney in it so it was a win-win—with Kit curled up in his lap. He had a good night so far. He took a bath complete with Lush bath bomb and ate like half of the cherry pie—it was his favorite—that Bitty had given them when he picked up Jack earlier. He made sure to save the maple apple one though. Okay he still ate a slice of it. 

Kent wasn’t lonely persay, he did have Kit; the little princess sat on the bathmat the whole time he was in the bath and then cuddled up in his lap once he relocated to the couch in his comfy sweats with a knit throw blanket around his shoulders. 

He didn’t feel jealous, but he did feel a little left out, despite the fact that he put a lot of effort into setting up Jack and Bitty. Well, less setting them up and more just nudging them in the inevitable direction. They just clicked and Kent could see it clear as day. But over a couple of months of friendship with Bitty and all three of them hanging out, Kent developed his own crush on Bitty. 

At first he thought it was just a metamour thing, despite the fact that Jack and Bitty weren’t actually together at the time. He thought it was that he was happy he liked the guy that his partner was interested in. But of course that was just the beginning and Kent found himself flirting with Bitty all the time. And Bitty totally flirted back. 

Feeling his thoughts spiraling, Kent threw his head back against the back cushions of the couch and groaned, “Ugh, Kit, what am I supposed to do? Do I tell them? What if that messes up what the two of them could have?” He pet Kit as he talked out his thoughts to her. She was a very good listener and kept purring in his lap. 

His petting eventually woke Kit up from her nap, and he rubbed her belly as she stretched out in his lap. As he was uncrossing his legs to lay down on the couch, he heard the door opening and Kit leaped off of his lap to run down the hall to investigate. 

Kent heard voices, Jack and Bitty’s to be exact, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He checked the time on his phone and was surprised to find them back already. There’s no way they could have even finished dinner by now, let alone gone to a movie too. Now Kent _needed_ to know why they were back already. Especially since they were both here. Bitty would not have joined Jack inside if the date went badly, even if he was his ride. 

Kent had paused the movie and was back to his seated position on the couch when Jack and Bitty came into the living room. 

“Hi, Kenny,” Jack greeted, a soft smile gracing his face. He looked happy and practically had literal heart eyes. It must have been a good date then. Jack joined Kent on the couch sitting on Kent’s left side and draping his arm around his shoulders while he pressed a kiss to the side of Kent’s head. 

“Um, hey,” Kent said in response, but it was directed more towards Bitty as he was still a little confused as to how their date went. 

Bitty seemed to realize and responded, “Hey, honey, how was your evening? I hope you didn’t eat two whole pies yourself,” Bitty teased. 

“Yeah, Bits and I skipped dessert…. And the main course, too, so I could use some pie.” 

While Jack answered, Kit sauntered back into the living room, rubbing up against Bitty’s legs. Bitty smiled and bent down to pick her up. Kent was still surprised how quickly Kit took to Bitty. She was a friendly cat, but she could be picky about who she interacted with, kind of like her owners. 

Bitty walked over to the couch and squeezed into the vaguely human-sized space between Kent and the armrest, Kit still cuddled in his arms. Due to the proximity, Kent could hear Kit’s non-stop purring. 

Now very aware that he was sandwiched between Jack, his long-term boyfriend, and Bitty, his boyfriend’s potential boyfriend, Kent wasn’t sure how to react. He went with asking more about their date that was cut short for a reason he still didn’t know. 

“So why are you back so early?” he asked to neither of them in particular. Kent reached over to pet Kit were she was still laying in Bitty’s lap, it was calming to pet Kit and a little overwhelming to see how much Bitty and Kit got along. 

Jack looked over and caught Bitty’s eye briefly before he spoke, “Well, Kenny. Bits and I both realized that we _don’t_ want it to be me dating you both, um, separately.” 

“Honey, what Jack is trying to say is that I also want to date both of you. More specifically the three of us all dating each other. If you want that, too. I didn’t wanna be too presumptuous, but Jack assured me that I was reading things right,” Bitty said, his attention focused on Kent, he had even put his hand over Kent’s where they were both petting Kit. 

“Um,” Kent swallowed, clearing his throat before continuing, he could feel the happy tears he was trying to choke back. “I would love that,” he sighed. “I promise I wasn’t jealous of you two on your date tonight, but I missed all the times the three of us hung out.”

Before anyone else said anything, Kent facepalmed, “Ugh, those were all dates weren’t they? And we were _all_ too oblivious to realize!?” 

Jack and Bitty looked at each other and then at Kent. 

“Sweetpea, you are totally right! How didn’t we know? I mean Jack not realizing isn’t surprising.” 

“Hey,” Jack started to say indignantly. 

“Honey, don’t even try. You didn’t realize you liked me until you didn’t realize I was me. And Kent has told me the stories of your dad pointing out you and Kent were boyfriends when you started dating.” 

“Wait, wait. You’re getting off topic,” Kent interjected, “So, do I have two boyfriends now?” 

“Yeah, honey, you do,” Bitty said with a smile that lit up his whole face. “We’re boyfriends,” Bitty giggled. 

“Well if two boyfriends would mean twice the kisses, why aren’t I being kissed now, huh?” Kent smirked. And as soon as the question was out of his mouth, Jack turned Kent’s head towards him with the hand that was still wrapped around his shoulders and kissed Kent soundly on the mouth. 

When he pulled away Jack had one of the biggest smiles Kent had ever seen on his face. Jack then got up, “I’m going to grab the rest of the pie from the kitchen.” 

Kent turned to Bitty and raised an eyebrow, “So what do you say, boyfriend, can I kiss you?” 

“Please do, Mr. Parson.” 

Jack turned and winked at Kent as he left the living room after hearing the exchange. 

Kent and Bitty leaned in at the same time, the kiss was gentle at first and then less gentle as Bitty wrapped his arms around Kent’s neck to pull him even closer. The kiss was turning into full on making out and Kent tried to pull Bitty into his lap. Only to be stopped by a petulant meow from Kit who was now squished between the two of them. 

Bitty’s arms fell away and he giggled as he pressed his forehead to Kent’s. Kent pulled away with a laugh, one hand reaching down to pet Kit, “Sorry, princess, we got a little carried away there.” 

“I may have forgot she was in my lap once you started kissing me,” Bitty said, ears and cheeks flushing with pink.

“You get used to it, she’s a bit of a ham, always wanting attention.” 

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Bitty chuckled. 

“Excuse you,” Kent responded, mock offended. 

\--------------------

The next time the three of them are in the truck together, they are leaving the farmers’ market to go out to lunch together. It is now a comfortable sort of cramped rather than an awkward sort of cramped only eased by singing along loudly to the radio. 

This time they have all gotten to know each other. Now Jack doesn’t stiffen when Bitty’s shoulder is pressed against his and Bitty puts his hand on Kent’s knee, Kent’s hand snaking down to intertwine their fingers. 

\--------------------

A week later the three of them piled into the truck as was their habit, Jack driving, Kent riding shotgun and Bitty in the middle. They drove to a farm the town over to pick pumpkins. Their house was already decorated, Kent really enjoyed Halloween and made sure to decorate the house accordingly. And to Jack’s amusement, Bitty was also all about Halloween. 

Jack knew that it was Bitty’s doing when he reached for a dish towel in the kitchen and found one that read “Hocus Pocus Y’all” embroidered in a swirly font on the front. He later noticed the other dish towels on the oven door handle read “Resting Witch Face” complete with pointed witch hat and broom, and “Magical Black Cats Guard This Home” with various black cats printed on it. It was well within the mood of the season, but a little too wholesome to be Kent’s doing. Jack had started to expect cheesy craft store skeletons and fake spiderwebs as Kent’s brand of decorating. Bitty didn't even live with them, but he really left his mark in their house.

Once they reached the farm after driving up the winding entrance road, Jack turned off the truck and hopped out. Kent and Bitty followed suit. 

The three of them started walking towards the pumpkin patch to find some good pumpkins for carving. 

“Hey, Jack, think fast,” Bitty yelled as he launched himself at Jack’s back. Jack knew what was coming and bent his knees bracing for impact as Bitty hopped up on his back. He looped his hands under Bitty’s knees to support his weight and got a kiss on the cheek for his trouble as Bitty held on to his shoulders. 

Kent caught up with his boyfriends and bumped shoulders with Jack as he walked beside them. Jack caught Kent’s eye and just smiled as he squeezed Bitty’s knees where he held them. 

At the touch, Bitty smiled down at Jack from his perch on his back and kissed his hair. He then turned his head to look at Kent. “I can’t reach you right now, Sweetheart, so this’ll have to do,” he lifted one hand from Jack’s shoulder and blew Kent a kiss. 

In response, Kent chuckled and mimed catching the kiss that Bitty sent his way.


	7. Epilogue: One year later

Bitty flipped the sign in the front bakery window from “closed” to “open,” and unlocked the front door. He was humming a Britney Spears song under his breathe and chuckled to himself as he realized. It was of course because Kent chose the music on their drive into town despite the fact that he didn’t even need to come into town yet 

Bitty’s car decided to crap out again, probably for good this time. And since Bitty lived with Jack and Kent now, it was easy enough for him to get one of them to drive him. He asked Jack since he was up and loading the delivery truck. Kent was also awake since he had taken to waking up earlier since he didn’t sleep as well anyway when neither Jack nor Bitty were in bed. So Kent of course tagged along for the ride and then decided to hang out with Bitty at the bakery which he did every so often. 

Bitty of course put him to work rolling out dough and whatnot. Kent had proven himself to be quite the baker when he put his mind to it and Bitty wasn’t going to waste having an extra set of hands, the company wasn’t bad either. 

\---------------------

Jack swung by Pie In The Sky once he finished with his deliveries and knew the bakery would be past the morning rush. He had perfected his timing so that he arrived once the line had died down and Bitty (and Kent on the random days he helped out) had a break from the madness.

When he walked into the bakery, he couldn’t help but smile as he observed Bitty and Kent. There were a couple other employees manning the counter for the time being, so Bitty and Kent were stood by the doorway that led to the kitchen. They could have been saying anything, and were probably just talking about what pastries needed to be restocked in the pastry case, but they just looked content. Leaning towards each other, soft affection on both of their faces. Bitty’s hand resting on Kent’s forearm where he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Jack had probably been staring for too long, but he didn’t care, it was rare that he could see them in such a mundane moment like that. That was of course when Kent looked up, tapped Bitty on the hand to interrupt his sentence, and waved Jack over to them. 

\------------------

Kent loved the days he could spend time at the bakery. It meant spending time with both Jack and Bitty, since Jack would stop by and all three of them would eat lunch together, though it was more like a late breakfast. 

It was amazing how much Bitty’s bakery felt like a second home. Kent loved watching Bitty bake and loved how genuinely happy Bitty was interacting with customers, both regulars and those there for the first time. It was akin to watching Jack talk to people about the farm, just sharing how much it meant to him. 

Kent was beyond happy when Bitty agreed to move into the house with him and Jack. There was a noticeable uptick in all of their moods as they were in each other’s presence, even if it did take some time and quite a bit of arguing to make everything work. The important thing was that it worked for them. 

\--------------------

Several hours later, Jack returned to the bakery after getting some things done on the farm. He parked the truck out front and waited for Bitty and Kent to join him so he could drive them all home. 

Within minutes of Jack’s timely arrival, Kent was waving through the window as Bitty flipped the sign to “closed,” ushered Kent out the door, and locked up behind them. 

It was now the most familiar thing in the world for Bitty to climb into the cab of the truck—Kent climbing in right behind him—and kiss Jack on the check in greeting. Kent looped his arm behind Bitty’s shoulders, his fingers brushing Jack’s shoulder to say hi as Jack turned the key in the ignition to start their journey back to the farm—home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!! It was a lot of fun to write!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ngozi for creating Check Please! and all of these awesome characters to write!  
> Take a look at her comic [here](https://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr, I'm [iboughtaplant](https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com)


End file.
